1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved indoor-outdoor game and more particularly to a lawn game in which two, three or more players roll a missile toward a target.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous target-type games in the field of art. These include games having a bulls-eye target at which an object is thrown as well as games having a face with apertures through which a ball or missile is thrown. Few such target games utilize the concept of a ball or missile which is to be tossed or rolled along a generally horizontal surface in a bowling-type fashion. In bowling-type games, the object is usually to strike pins or other elements with the ball or missile, rather than to cause the ball or missile to come to rest at a particular point or area.
Bowling-type games are generally popular, are playable by people of greatly varying ages and are easily understood and executed. There is a definite need for new forms of a game utilizing the concept of a thrown or rolled ball or missile. In addition, target-type games are similarly easily understood and well-received. The purpose of this invention is to meet the continuing need for improvement in games using the concept of a thrown ball or missile and a fixed target.